This comparison group clinical trial will evaluate the long term effectiveness of an intervention to reduce sexual risk behavior and HIV infection in an impaired population from West Tennessee with a high prevalence of HIV: homeless African-American men with mental illness. Three hundred fifty (350) participants, approximately 90 percent of whom are African-American, will be recruited from a psychiatric program currently implemented in two separate shelters for homeless men located in Memphis, Tennessee. All of the men will have a chronic psychiatric disorder, and most will have a co-morbid substance use disorder. They will be assigned to an experimental cognitive-behavioral or a control intervention and followed up over 24 months. The experimental intervention, Sex, Games and Videotapes, SexG, (Susser et al., 1994), will be comprised of six (6) sessions which will be specially adapted to the culture and lifestyle of homeless African-American men in West Tennessee. The control intervention will also be a six (6) session HIV education program, but it will be more traditional in method and content. Sexual risk behavior will be the primary outcome, and HIV infection will be the secondary outcome. Oral Mucosal Transudate (OMT) tests (Gallo et al., 1997) will be administered pre- and postintervention to assess for HIV infection. "Booster" prevention education and support sessions will be given to both the experimental and control groups. Repeated measures of analysis of variance and covariance techniques will test intervention effects with regard to changes over time in outcome measures (VEE scores and HIV infection rates) for SexG and comparison groups.